Perfect
by Joi of my life
Summary: After Raven and Ty have sex for the first time, Raven starts feeling a little self conscious about whether she pleased Ty or not, but Ty shows her how perfect he thinks she is.


TPOV

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, with the recollection of last night in my mind. I looked over at the pillow next to me and frowned to see that she wasn't there. I sat up and saw the clothes from yesterday scattered on the floor. My ears perked up to the sounds of the shower being turned on. I pushed the blanket aside and made my way over to the bathroom in search for my lovely girlfriend.

The door was a crack open and I could see her brushing her hair in the mirror. She had a fluffy, white towel around her slim, tan body. Her thick, brown hair cascading in curls, framing her caramel colored face. Her towel exposing a little of her cleavage and her long, luxurious legs. She was my girlfriend, Raven Mariana Martinez. She was perfect.

She moved out of view of the mirror and I heard the plop of the towel dropping. A smirk materialized on my lips. _Perfect._ I opened the door and saw her checking the water. I sneaked behind her and slid my arms around her waist and pressed my manhood on her. She gasped and turned to see me. I pulled her thin waist towards me and buried my head in her neck. I placed several kisses on her lips, face, and neck before I murmured Good Morning.

I felt her tense under my hands. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and tried to stop her blushing.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Did you think I'd let someone with a body like yours shower without me?"

"We could take separate showers," she pointed out.

"It helps the environment if we double up."

She hesitated and finally nodded her head. When we stepped in, she softly scrubbed me, throwing me a smile often, but I knew something was wrong. I cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. "Raven, I know something is bothering you. Just tell me."

She sighed and looked down. "It's about last night."  
"Were you not ready?"

"Yes, I was ready, but I guess I worried if I was as good for you as you were for me."

I run my thumb over her cheek and pressed my lips against hers.

"Raven, can't you see? The first thing that came to my mind was you when I woke up today. I am practically begging you for more. Every moan and groan I made was because of you. I saw every inch of you yesterday and you have nothing to worry about. I love you and everything about you. You're _perfect_."

She looked at me with her huge brown eyes and I felt her relax. Her white teeth show and she kissed my lips. "I'm sorry for being so self-conscious."

"You know, I don't think you know how perfect you are, so I am going to show you," I said with a mischievous grin.

She pressed into me and grinned. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this." I then placed my hands under her ass and lifted her up and pressed her against the steaming shower walls. I kissed her neck and trailed down her collarbone until I reached her erect nipples. She withered under my touch and I flicked my tongue on her chocolate nipple. I was more than ready to enter her and her moans told me she was ready for it. I widened her legs as I entered my throbbing penis in her tightness.

Her eyes rolled with pleasure as I thrust into her. I gripped her thighs as her walls contracted on me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I groaned as her toes curled. I glided into her body with ease, the friction just right. I buried my face in her neck and sucked her soft skin. She clawed at my back, her moans echoing off of the walls. "Ty," she moaned as she threw her head back. She arched her back as the steaming hot water streamed down our bodies.

She ran her nails through my curly black hair, her nails slightly digging into the skin on the back of my neck. "Yes, right there," I heard her sweet angelic voice moan.

I lifted my head from her neck and looked at her. "You like it right there?"

She nodded her head as she bit her soft pink lips. I smiled before thrusting hard into the soft that made her melt. "Uhn!" she gasped out as she tightened her grasp on my skin. I kept thrusting into her deeply, making her breasts bounce each time. I gritted my teeth as her walls clamped around my dick. I could feel every bit of her and every part of her looked and felt amazing.

I leaned in close to her head and looked into her brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "I'm about to cum."

I grinned as I replied, "I am too." I pulled out of her and picked her up bridal style and shut off the water. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into my bedroom. I laid her down on the bed, my hand on the curve of her back. She spread her legs wide open and pulled me as close as possible to her, silently begging me to enter her. I grabbed her thin waist and enter her again. I basically pounded into her body and her high pitched moan filled my ears. Her legs were in the air and around my waist. She arched her back and dug her nails into arm.

Then all of a sudden we were flipped over so that I was on the bottom and she was on top. Raven was riding me with so much ecstasy and force and I was losing myself. "God Raven." I grasped on the bed sheets before I thrust my pelvis into her, meeting her halfway. "Uhn, Ty," she groaned. I gritted my teeth and sat up a little as I was near my peak. I ran my hands over her back and up in her hair as I chanted her name. She grasped on my back, clawing on it as she chanted my name too. Each thrust was hard and with each one, the closer I was getting.

Then her grip on me was released followed by aloud groan. I felt her cum and she collapsed on me as she did, but I kept thrusting. When she came, it turned me on so much that I soon flowed after her. I shot my load deep inside of her and collapsed on my bed. Raven was panting on top of me, her hand on my chest as she grasped onto me. I gently pulled out of her as we fought to catch our breath.

I looked down at her and saw her face. Her skin was glowing in the sunlight and her hair looked several shades lighter. I took in every aspect of her. Her flat stomach, thin waist, curvy frame, nice rack, succulent neck, and a thick ass. I ran my hands over her soft mocha skin as I stared at her. She looked at me and grinned. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because every aspect of you is important and beautiful and I don't want you to forget that." She grinned and leaned up and kissed me.

"I love you Tyler Roshon Blue," she whispered.

"I love you too, Raven Mariana Martinez."


End file.
